Always
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: After a fight with his parents, Alec goes to Magnus's. Magnus tries to relax him. Rated T just in case...


**So this is actually kinda a continuation of the part in one of my one shots for my Christmas Countdown about Alec stressing out. Hope you like it!**

**This is dedicated to LovelyDarkness, because you said you liked it when Alec's parents didn't fully accept his relationship….or I'm hallucinating….**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Alec paced nervously outside his parents study. He had been working up the courage to ask his parents to let him move in with Magnus for weeks now. He already spent so much time over there, and last christmas he had given Alec a draw in his room and a spot in his bathroom. He didn't see why they would say no, he was 19…...unless...No he thought don't think about it, they'll say yes. Just ask, calm down Alec.

He took a deep breath and raised his fist, ready to knock on the door. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Alec found himself face to face with his father. "Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"Umm….I….I wanted to as you and Mom a question."

He nodded, regarding his son with a quizzical look. "Come in."

Alec bit his lip and stepped over the threshold of the study. "Alexander honey! What is it?"

"Um...Mom….Dad…..I...I want to ask your promotion to…..to….."

"To what?" His father asked, walking over to stand behind his wife.

"To...to move in with Magnus."

Alec's heart sank as his parents exchanged looks. "Look, Alexander…" His father began.

"Alec sweetie," His mother interjected, trying to sound kind. "Your father and I thought this might happen." She took a deep breath and continued.

"Look, we just don't think its a good idea...because...well...we want you to be happy….and….we just don't think its a good idea for you to rush into this."

Alec's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe it. "Rush into things….Mom, Magnus and I have been dating for three years."

"Yes...but….Alexander we just want you to be happy!"

"But Magnus makes me happy!"

"Yes….but….well….." His parents exchanged glances again. "We just think its best if you know what you want before you do something this drastic. When you move in with someone who you have a romantic interest in, we want you to be in love with them…."

"But I am in love with him!"

"No, Alec, you just think you are. We understand that you're confused-"

"I don't think anything! I know I'm in love with him and hes in love with me!"

His father sighed. "Look, how do you know? Alec you're 19 years old, you're barely an adult! Magnus Bane has been alive for hundreds of years, he's had hundreds of lovers. What makes you think you're so special? What makes you think he'll stay faithful to you?"

By now, Alec was on the verge of becoming hysterical. "Shut up! You don't know anything about us!"

His mother gasped. "Alexander! Don't you dare speak to your father like that!"

"Just!-" Alec mouthed speechlessly.

"Alexander, we just want to make sure you love them, and they love you, thats all we really want!"

"Shut up! No its not! Its because hes a warlock and a guy isn't it!"

They looked at each other again. "Alec no not at all."

"Yes it is! You've never supported our relationship!"

"Fine!" His dad snapped. "If thats the way you want it"

"Robert!" Maryse reprimanded.

"No Maryse! He brought it up, he wants the truth? I'll give it to him. Yes its because hes a warlock, yes its because hes a guy! Its not natural. Love should be between a man and a woman! Not a man and a man! Its just wrong! No son of mine is going to be like that! And for gods sake Alec you're a shadowhunter! You can't date a demon! Think of how that reflects on us! Did you even think about that before you decided to go throw your life away? No! You were just being a selfish little teenager. I expected more from you Alec, I really did."

Alec wiped away a hot tear. "Fine! Fine!" He shouted. "I'm leaving! Happy? If you don't want me to be here, I'll leave!"

"Alec-" His mother began.

Alec just shook his head and stormed out, letting the door slam behind him. He ran up to his bedroom and began furiously throwing things in his bag. It only took him a few minutes. Roughly, he swung the bag onto his shoulder and walked out. "Alec?" Izzy poked her head out of her bedroom as she heard her brothers footsteps on the floor.

He just kept walking until he got to the front door. With a bang he swung it open and ran out. As he walked, the street became blurred by tears. He knew he probably looked like a real mess when he reached Magnus's apartment, tears streaming down his face and snot was probably coming out of his nose. "Magnus you won't believe what just happened!" he sobbed as he flung open the door.

"My parents….oh…..I….I….."

Two people stared back at him, a tall woman with long dark hair and Magnus. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe he had just barged in on one of Magnus's clients like that. "Alec? Alec darling what happened?" Magnus rushed over to him and Alec sank into his arms.

"Medea, can we reschedule?" He asked the woman.

She nodded, regarding Alec curiously as she left. "Shhh...its okay…..shhh." Magnus whispered, leading Alec over to his couch. Alec wrapped his arms around Magus neck and buried his face in his shoulder. "Now….Alec...I want you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Alec nodded and his entire body shook as he breathed in. "I...I...was going to ask my parents about….about what we talked about."

"Moving in together?"

Alec nodded, wiping tears away. "And...and...they...they freaked out, saying that I'm not really in love with you, and that...that...that…" Alec hiccuped and buried his face back in Magnus's shoulder.

"Alec baby, come here, Alec…." He lifted Alec's face gently till it was level with his own. "Alec honey what did they say?"

"They said,...they said that you didn't love me either."

Magnus wrapped his arms so tightly around Alec that he was afraid he was going to hurt the boy. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I love you more than life itself. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

Alec nodded, still gripping the warlock. "Then...then he started saying I was a disgrace, and...and I left."

Magnus pulled back slightly to examine him. "You left? Just like that?"

Alec hiccuped again. "Yes. Can-Can I stay here?"

Magnus sighed but nodded. "Alec, sweet pea, you know you can't just abandon your family like that, right?'

He nodded, wiping away some more tears. Magnus snapped his fingers and a handkerchief appeared. Gently, he began mopping the shadowhunter up. After that, he pulled him back into a hug and began rubbing small circles on his back. "I know I can't shut them out." He said after a minute. "But...for right now….can we just not talk about it?"

Magnus nodded, pulling back. "Of course, here...come with me." Carefully he pulled the raven haired boy to his feet and began leading him down the hall.

"Where….are we going?" Alec asked, looking and sounding nervous.

"Relax darling, you know I'd never do anything you didn't want. I'm just….getting you to loosen up a bit."

Alec nodded, still nervous as they entered his bedroom. "Sit." He ordered.

Alec obliged and looked around the room. It looked so familiar with the canary yellow bedsheets and the light lavender wallpaper. "Alec, honestly, you need to relax a bit and stop acting like I'm going to jump you." Magnus said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Alec jumped. "Umm…"

"I'm just going to give you a massage, and it works better if you're shirtless." He explained.

Alec nodded, running a hand through his hair. Slowly, Magnus moved behind him and positioned himself so Alec was between his legs. Alec moaned slightly as Magnus began working small circles into his back, massaging the muscles beneath his skin. "By the angel Alec, you're really tense." He muttered, working at a knot in the middle of his back.

"Wouldn't you be?"

Magnus made a noise of agreement and began working on his lower back. Suddenly Alec heard him snap his finger and the lights dimmed, candles appeared on the tables and the smell of pomegranate came wafting towards him. "Much more romantic." Magnus muttered, kissing the boys shoulders.

"What's that smell?" He muttered.

"Massage oil dear." He answered as he began working it into Alec's skin.

Alec moaned and tilted his head back as Magnus began working on the spot between his shoulder blades. "That feels good." He mumbled.

Magnus smiled and kissed his neck. Just then, he glanced down and noticed a smudge of something on Alec's shoulder. "Alec?"  
"Hmm?"

"Did you go hunting this morning?"

He made a noise that Magnus took to be a yes. "Did you shower afterwards?"

He shook his head. "I went straight to my parents afterwards."

Suddenly Magnus stopped and stood up. Alec opened his eyes, frowning. "Why'd you stop?"

"Come with me, you'll feel better after you get cleaned up."

Alec nodded and took his boyfriends hand as he lead him to the bathroom. Magnus started the water and helped Alec out of his jeans. (He left his boxers on because he knew the shadowhunter still wasn't comfortable being completely naked around him.)

Once the bath was completely filled with steamy water (and lavender scented bubbles of course) Magnus helped Alec in and undress himself, slipping in behind his lover. "I feel like an old married couple," he whispered in his ear. "Giving each other sponge baths."

Alec laughed and leaned against his chest. Magnus smiled and reached for a bar of soap, continuing the massage he had started earlier. After that, he began working shampoo into the boy's hair. Some of his shampoo, mind you, not that cheap stuff that Alec usually used. After he had washed it out, he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water and Alec's skin on his. It was only about 10 minutes until he felt Alec's breath slowing. Gently, he shook him awake. "Alec darling, wake up, you can't fall asleep here."

"Hmm?" The younger boy opened an eye, startled.

Magnus stood up and helped Alec out again, (In his sleepy state, he doubted the boy was even able to walk on his own.) Plucking a fluffy towel from the rack, he wrapped it around Alec's waist and guided him back towards the bedroom. About an hour later, when they were both dry and in clean pajamas, Magnus lay Alec back down on the bed. He immediately curled up into a ball, causing the warlock to chuckle. He was just so cute sometimes! Still chuckling slightly, he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the bed and turned to walk away. (In the mornings after they slept together, Alec would sometimes get a little freaked out, not remembering where he was. Usually, it passed within a couple seconds, but if he was anything like he had been earlier, Magnus didn't want to risk Alec having a heart attack.) Suddenly, a hand snaked around Magnus's wrist and he turned to see Alec, eyes still closed, holding onto him. "Don't go." he whispered.

Magnus knelt down by the bed. "Stay with me, please." The shadowhunter squeezed his wrist slightly.

"Always." He answered, kissing Alec's forehead.

**So ya...theres that…...Idk I'm just hyped up since its CHRISTMAS EVE! and I can't sleep. So I wrote this…..hope you liked it!**

**Btw: Guest who reviewed Christmas Countdown, if you're reading this, don't worry, Alec won't become a vampire.**


End file.
